


百合秘密

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: “从尾骨处皮肤开始长出花纹，是被暗恋者所喜爱的花。”





	百合秘密

焉栩嘉第一次知道自己背后出现的异样时，还是赵磊无意中发现的。

那天赵磊回房的时候焉栩嘉正巧准备换衣服，背对着门衣服掀了一半，房门就给开了。

焉栩嘉回头的时候，赵磊盯着他发愣，眼里满是难以置信。

你什么时候去纹的身？赵磊微皱着眉，不知道自己有没有看错，反手关上了房门才正视焉栩嘉。

纹身？焉栩嘉反倒是有些讶异，笑着说我怎么可能去纹身。

赵磊当然知道焉栩嘉不会去纹身，对方可是连耳洞都不敢打的臭屁小孩，他猜一点痛就能让焉栩嘉呲牙咧嘴恨不得下一秒哭出来。

不过刚刚的那一幕也总不能是幻觉，清晰的纹路从裤腰往上蔓延快到了腰间，张牙舞爪的横在小孩白皙的腰间，却意外没有凶狠的凛冽，反倒是凭空生出一丝凄美。

翟潇闻顶进去的时候焉栩嘉仿佛一滩烂泥，整个人软的都起不来，跪趴在床上塌着腰被翟潇闻握着胯骨，一顶一滑。

翟潇闻指尖顺着焉栩嘉尾骨往上勾勒，映入眼帘的淡黑色纹路包裹着纯白，黄色的花蕊正好抵在背脊的沟壑。指尖传来的突起痕迹不像是画上去的，翟潇闻挑了挑眉，顶的更深换来焉栩嘉变调的喘息。

焉栩嘉背对着翟潇闻坐在他腿上，双腿大开被操的只能勉强反手撑着翟潇闻才能不被顶的东倒西歪。翟潇闻贴过去吻焉栩嘉的蝴蝶骨，顺着向下探出舌尖舔过顺着腰后爬上来的优雅纹路，凑近还能清晰的看到白皙后背包裹着纹路泛出的淡粉色。

翟潇闻总觉得，那朵花是真的顺着焉栩嘉的背在生长。

“你什么时候看到的？”

翟潇闻洗完出来的时候焉栩嘉还没走，湿着头发靠在他床上只是着他。

“不记得了，那么暗我怎么看得见。”翟潇闻自然知道焉栩嘉在说什么，耸了耸肩，从善如流的对上焉栩嘉的视线。

焉栩嘉现在的样子总让翟潇闻想起那次拍摄，那会儿他也湿着头发在那儿抱着霍麻辣摸它的耳朵。翟潇闻扯下一块毛巾罩在焉栩嘉头上，绕到他身后给他擦头发。

焉栩嘉最近愈发明显的能感到背后的异样，甚至能清晰的感到它生长的走向。他不知道纹身究竟是什么感觉，但是背后的瘙痒刺痛感已经够让他难耐的了。翟潇闻给他吹头发的时候，吹风机的声音盖过了所有，有一瞬间甚至能吹走他的思绪。

翟潇闻给焉栩嘉理好头发，跪在床上让焉栩嘉往后靠着自己，掌心护在他后颈让他仰头。翟潇闻低头正好能对上焉栩嘉的视线，他捧着焉栩嘉的脸，轻咬了他鼻尖。

“我看到过这个，你……”

“调情建议不要在我房间。”

翟潇闻话还没说完，夏之光突兀的声音就从门口生硬的传来，他明显感受到了怀里人一瞬间的僵硬，很快又恢复正常，装作什么都没有发生从翟潇闻怀里起来，踩着拖鞋就侧身和堵在门口的夏之光擦肩而过，连个眼神都没留下。

翟潇闻说他在网上冲浪时看过这个从尾骨处开始长出花纹的症状，说焉栩嘉背后这朵百合挺漂亮的，末了还不正经的看着焉栩嘉笑，说也不知道是谁这么幸运被我们嘉哥喜欢。

焉栩嘉趴在阳台上抿了口温水，凌晨的院落空无一人，就连路灯都进入了睡眠。焉栩嘉没开灯，只能隐隐约约看到外面树木的雏形，夜晚的风有点凉，拂过脸颊的时候挺舒服。

“这么晚还不睡？”

突然的声音把焉栩嘉吓了一跳，手中的杯子差点没拿住。

“你不也没睡。”

焉栩嘉不用转头就知道是夏之光，自顾自的喝了一大口，差点呛到。

“渴了，倒点水。”夏之光理所当然的上前了几步与焉栩嘉并排，“你也是？”

焉栩嘉没回答，夏之光耸了耸肩，也没打算继续自讨没趣。

“桂花挺香的，你们喜欢？”

确实，要不是突然出现的翟潇闻提起，焉栩嘉根本没注意到这空中淡淡的桂花香味，猛嗅一口还有些呛。

不过，焉栩嘉瞥了眼自觉站自己旁边侧头冲着自己笑的翟潇闻，心里想着这话题开的可不是一般的僵硬。

“还好吧。”谁知道夏之光倒是接的正经，仰头喝掉最后一口水，借力离开了栏杆，离开前还不忘驻足转头注视着焉栩嘉的后脑勺，谁想一回头就撞上了翟潇闻似笑非笑的视线。

“比起这个，百合更好闻吧。”

焉栩嘉背后传来一阵瘙痒，夏之光的话仿佛是催生剂，他感觉那朵百合已经快要爬到蝴蝶骨了。

杂志拍摄的时候橘子像不要钱一样，地上铺的黑幕布上全都是熟透了的橘子，一剥开甜味儿直往鼻腔里钻，翟潇闻半躺在地上拿着剥得完整的橘子凹造型，弄完还笑嘻嘻的凑到焉栩嘉身边往他嘴里塞橘子。

夏之光先结束拍摄，也不知道是运气好还是不好，橙黄的外表下竟然包裹着酸到牙疼的果肉。他靠在拍摄棚的墙面看着中间被打着光的三人拍摄，这个角度正好对着中间的焉栩嘉。可能是距离比较远的缘故，焉栩嘉笑得开心却没有注意到他。

晚上的时候夏之光坐在床上输了游戏，扔了手机还没躺下，就听见了门锁转动的声音。

夏之光以为是翟潇闻回来了，躺在床上闭上眼睛叹了口气，说了句你先洗澡我等会儿再去。

结果没得到回答，诡异的静默里睁开眼睛才发现进来的是焉栩嘉。

一时有点尴尬。

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉四处打量了下，说翟潇闻不在我就先回去了。

结果还没碰着门，就被扯着压在了墙上。

指尖刮过后背新冒出来的些许未消退的红肿，却只换来了隐忍的闷哼。不过短短几天，纹路已经覆盖了蝴蝶骨，被压在身下律动的时候突起的蝴蝶骨更是明显，花瓣尖快要攀上肩颈了。

焉栩嘉被压着只能咬着被角，红着眼眶被按住胯骨，背后的瘙痒像是催情剂，在封闭的空间里混身燥热，扭捏着摆着腰想要更多的爱抚。

焉栩嘉被翻过来的时候快要高潮，嘴巴微张喘着气红着脸迷离的对上夏之光的视线。夏之光凑过去吻他的侧颈，在他肩颈上轻轻啃咬，被焉栩嘉抵着哼哼唧唧的想要推开。最后夏之光射进去的时候俯身去吻焉栩嘉的嘴角，却被对方偏头避开了。

夏之光气急，冷笑了下，说的话都没过脑子，恶狠狠的掐住焉栩嘉的下颚，张嘴就咬下他的下唇。

“别扭什么，你憋着不说喜欢我，怎么就认定我不喜欢你？”

百合花终于停止了向上攀爬，花瓣尖正好定格在明显突起的蝴蝶骨上。

翟潇闻没跟焉栩嘉说的是，据说如果花纹布满全身的话就会死去，不过现在看来，其实也没那么糟。


End file.
